


But it wasn't love (not yet, at least)

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Robbie's PoV, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Robbie's thoughts on Daisy throughout whole season 4.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something after the season finale. ALL THOSE FEELS!! But I was so happy to see my them both together again! The way they both made heart eyes at each other was too much for me, but I don't think we've seen the last of Robbie. There's just too much of a potential for a beautiful relationship between these two!! But all in time, 'cause I'm a sucker for slow burn ;)
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes, my native laguage isn't english.

First time he saw her, Robbie was surprised. He hadn’t expected anyone to be at the car junkyard this late at night and he certainly wasn’t expecting a woman. She was small, but her presence was strong and she stood tall. Sha asked about his car and Robbie found himself intrigued by her, even though he wondered how she had found him. He had answered her rudely, regretting it the moment she turned to walk away. He offered to show her the sales records Canelo kept in his office even if he knew they wouldn’t be of help to her. He had made sure that no record of his car could be found.

“I can show you if you want.”

The girl smiled sweetly and nodded for him to show the way. Still Robbie was interested in what she was doing in this part of the neighbourhood, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at the keys he was dangling in his hands. He knew then that she was trouble, well, Ghost Rider had sensed it. He was ready to knock her out, but was pushed back into the side of a van by a burst of energy coming out of her hands.

“So, you got the Devil inside of you too?”

Robbie gripped a pipe tightly while it inflamed and he knew he was in for a long night.

 

Robbie hadn’t expected for her to show up at his work the next day. She was sipping her coffee next to Canelo, looking smugly at him from behind her cup. He could finally see her in daylight and Robbie noticed some minor cuts on her face, which he had probably caused the night before. She showed no fear of the thing inside him and Robbie wondered what drove her to have a death wish, thinking back to the night before, where she was lying on the floor, saying she deserved to die. But Robbie hadn’t needed the Ghost to see she didn’t have innocent blood on her hands, she was only tainted by loss and grief.

He was pissed off at her, no one could know about his nighttime job, but he couldn’t deny part of him was glad to see her again. There was a fire in her, which he inexplicably found himself drawn to, like a moth to flame. A very angry moth.

 

He didn’t know why he proposed for them to work together. Ghost Rider had even told him it was a bad idea, but he reasoned that they both wanted to achieve the same thing: to stop the people who put his uncle in prison. It was a simple business agreement, a mutual help. But why did he feel so betrayed when she had left without saying goodbye to him?

He knew she could make whole buildings crumble down, still he hadn’t expected for her to be the one to tear down the walls he had built around him after the accident. With Daisy it was easy, she knew about his other side and he could talk about the things he did without her looking at him like he was a monster.

When the thug that had threatened his brother, made insinuations about mistreating Daisy, he could feel rage swelling inside of him. He hadn’t even needed the Ghost Rider to beat the hell out of him and his friends, only the need to protect the people he cared about drove him then. When he heard her arm breaking while saving his brother from the clutches of one of the thugs, something broke inside of him too. He didn’t show it immediately though, but when she looked at him after loading Gabe’s wheelchair in the trunk of the Charger, he nodded in thanks.

When they got home Robbie was quick to say he would go find supplies for her broken arm, but she still left.

 

Apparently Daisy had run away from SHIELD, before running into him. He wasn’t happy to be taken by them, but then they had said Daisy was in trouble.

He found her lying helplessly on the ground, beads of sweat covering her fearful face. His knuckles whitened while he gripped the flaming chain tighter in his fists. He looked one last time at her, before redirecting his gaze towards the man before him, his blood starting to boil with anger.

“Go!” He shot out through gritted teeth.

“Robbie?” The way she breathed out his name, her voice broken, but relieved, made him soften inside. It was only a few days since he had met her, but she had wormed her way inside of his thoughts and he hadn’t even noticed it until it was too late. Her broken soul had entangled itself with his and he didn’t want to let her go. It wasn’t love, not yet at least.


	2. Chapter two

When he was in the containment module with his brother and Daisy, she touched him for the first time. They had had physical contact before; they had fought each other. However this time she had touched him in a whole new different way, in a way he let nobody touch him, except maybe his brother, after his death. After the car accident he had withdrawn into himself, nonetheless Daisy touched him. She lightly grazed her fingertips across his knee, all the same he felt a warmth spread throughout his whole body, something he hadn’t felt in years.

“Don’t stop there.” She pulled her hand back and his eyes went from his knee to her face, soft and caring. How could he think about hurting her not even so long ago?

“Then what?” and he proceeded to tell her and his brother the story of how he died.

 

It was cold in the dark dimension, a cold that came from within your bones. Luckily, the Rider had taken control over Robbie’s body, fighting and killing his way through the dimension. Robbie had only his thoughts as company for the days to come. His mind wandered from his brother to his uncle, now a heap of ash left somewhere in this dark world, to Daisy. He hadn’t even said goodbye to her, nor to his brother for the same matter. He had left while his brother was angry at him and while there were still a lot of things to be said between Daisy and him. He didn’t know when- if he would ever see them again. But some kind of higher power was lenient to him and a tear had formed in the dark dimension. Without hesitation he jumped through it and found himself back in the SHIELD base. Slowly his fire that had burned throughout his whole trip to the other dimension died out and he could feel himself coming back again. Nevertheless he felt himself get pulled towards something, so he followed his gut and came face to face with Radcliffe’s android. Except she wasn’t an android anymore and was made out of the same thing the Darkhold was made of. He easily ripped apart her robot goons, but she fled away. Enraged, Ghost Rider screamed out, until he calmed down again. Robbie , not knowing where he was and where he could go next, stayed put.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of the zephyr landing on the rooftop and not long after, a pair of boots walking up towards him. Robbie took a seat on a railing and waited for her to come. When she appeared from behind the corner, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Her hair was longer and colour had returned to her face, she looked good. Daisy glanced down at the decapitated android lying at his feet, then back at him.

“What’s new?” she asked him.

“Nothing much,” he answered coolly. She looked down, hiding a small smile appearing on her lips. Looking back up, her face serious again, she admitted: “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

He jumped off the railing, stepping closer to her, but still leaving plenty room between them, because he knew if he got too close to her then, he couldn’t control himself anymore. He had spent his days in the other dimension thinking about her, trying to memorize every aspect of her. He wasn’t surprised to see she was more beautiful than he remembered and if there was one thing his time over there had taught him was that there was no use in repressing your feelings because everything could be taken from you in an instant. He cared for her, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it anymore. But it wasn’t love, not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter three

Ever since he had come back and seen her, Robbie hadn’t left Daisy’s side. They were still in the Zephyr, everyone else had gone into the base, but Daisy and Robbie had stayed with Yo-yo and Mack. Daisy was surveying the monitors, a pained expression on her face. Robbie asked her about the Framework and she told him it was horrible, her kind was getting slaughtered over there. Her eyes landed on him.

“I can imagine where you’re from is a whole lot worse.”

“Yeah,” Robbie moved to stand closer to her,”you could say that.” He proceeded to tell her about his experience in the Dark dimension, how the Rider took over control and left him with his thoughts, but what he had thought about Robbie left out of the conversation.

“That sounds terrible,” Daisy admitted quietly. His gaze had wandered over to Mack’s still form, confessing what he had done over there made him feel ashamed. But her words made his gaze snap back to her and the weight on Robbie’s shoulders felt a little less heavy.

“And painful,” she continued, her eyes searching his face, before adding: “and lonely.”

He had felt lonely. As much as he had the company of the Ghost Rider, not having someone to talk to had worn him down. There were times when he thought back to the moment in the containment module, when he finally got everything off his chest. When Daisy had tried to defend him, but her gentle touch had driven him to tell the truth to his brother.

Her eyes were fixed onto his and Robbie felt the air change. All of a sudden it was hard to breath.

“That about sums it up,” Robbie chuckled, while exhaling the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Daisy looked away, back at Yo-yo, lying on the metal table next to her.

“But I’m here now.” He leaned in closer. Robbie didn’t know if he should say the next part, feeling as if he did, he would confess something that he’d been repressing for a while. He remembered when the Ghost Rider had taken over Mack’s body and was slowly threatening to hurt Daisy. Robbie had felt desperate then, he had thought it was because he was slowly fading into the darkness, but after mulling over it during his time away, he had realised it was because of her. He didn’t want Daisy to get hurt and he didn’t want to leave her.

Daisy stared at him and Robbie admitted what he had felt since he got back.

“And that’s good.”

“It is good.” Daisy said without hesitation, a small reassuring smile on her lips.

They stood there for a few moments, each staring at the other, scared that the other could disappear each moment. Daisy finally took a deep breath and averted her gaze, changing the subject.

“Now, if only we could get those two back it’ll be even better.”

And so the moment was gone and Robbie thought about how it would’ve went had he acted differently, but then he realised it had gone exactly like it was supposed to. Robbie wouldn’t change a thing of his and Daisy’s story, not even the start, he thought jokingly. They were both right where they belonged. Robbie stayed with Daisy, holding her walkie-talkie so she could talk to Fitz while she was hacking into the Framework. She hadn’t even asked him to do that, but their relationship was filled with mutual understandings and silent conversations.

Finally Yo-yo woke up. Daisy was too stunned to move, instead Robbie pulled the headpiece off of her head. When Mack didn’t wake up immediately, Robbie could only watch how Daisy broke down crying. But in the end he woke up. Robbie watched Daisy’s face light up, thinking about how she lost already too many people and he silently thanked Mack for coming back.

Then Coulson came in and said he wanted to talk to him in private. Robbie was reluctant to leave Daisy, but Coulson insisted. To stop Aida he made a deal with the devil and Robbie was free again from the Rider. The constant burning in the back of his mind and the Ghost’s eternal rage were gone, but he knew not for long: he had to go back to hide the Darkhold somewhere nobody would think to look.

Daisy eyed him hesitantly.

“You really have to go?”

Sadly he did, but this time it was his choosing and he could come back whenever he wanted to. And he would come back. For Gabe. For Daisy.

Robbie was a step away from the portal, but he felt her eyes on him. He hadn’t wanted to look at her too much, because otherwise he felt he would’ve stayed with her. But something pulled his gaze over to her and they locked eyes. He nodded, silently telling her he wasn’t leaving her, he would come back. He had to, because maybe it was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
